


Humanity

by IronicallyObsessedKitten



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: And its pretty sad tbh, Angst, Basically my idea of what Bill's life was like, Billdip eventually, Demons, Kinda love and hate myself for writing this, Like really later in the story, M/M, young Bill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3130790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronicallyObsessedKitten/pseuds/IronicallyObsessedKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the town of Gravity falls anything can happen. William was once a young boy, innocent and carefree, but when lives lay on the line he abandons his happy life, in turn for a new one- as Bill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mysterious Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I've been considering writing out for a while now. The story is pretty much gonna focus around Bill, and telling his story more so than anything else. So if you're into that, or if you're maybe just curious of what that means then stick around and read ;)

A breeze blew gently through the grassy field, kidnapping dandelion fuzzes, and stirring up wilted yellow weeds as it went along. Feet shuffled through the grass, followed by a grunt as a bearded man slipped to the left, effectively avoiding the fist thrown at him by his counterpart.

"I see you've been practicing, Phillip," he told his eldest son with a smile, continuing his movement to loop around in a circle. "You nearly got me that time,"

"Aye," Phillip commented, with a smirk,"though I doubt you'd like to know how,"

His father let out a throaty laugh as he dodged another of his sons attacks, "Aye, son," he agreed, a crinkle forming beside his eye as he smiled, "I have no need to meddle in your business,"

Nearby the younger boy, William, lay perched on a tree stump, watching the spar with curious eyes. He cocked his head to the side, as his brother dodged another advance made by his father, slipping under the older mans arm with ease.

"Not quite as limber anymore, ey father?" Philip questioned with a lighthearted smile.

The men continued to circle each other and banter while William rose from his place on the tree stump. His attention was drawn away from the fight as a movement in a bush nearby caught his eye. With careful footsteps the boy approached the foliage with uncertainty.

William, being thirteen, was still much a child, and still held all of the curiosity of his infancy. So him investigating a noise heard from the woods was not far from the norm. What was ,however, was what he found.

The boy pulled back a branch of the bush, the leaves scratching against his hand as he did so, and strained his head to glance around the opening. As he looked at the man that stood before him, his brows furrowed in confusion. He was tall and pale, with inky dark hair that spiked out from under a black top hat that rested on his head. He wore a dark black overcoat, with a white undershirt and black bowtie, completed with silky white gloves and a long black cane.

The man leaned down, resting on his cane, gazing at the boy with the same fascination that greeted him in the eyes that stared right back. As soon as the eyes met his William felt every fiber of his being scream to look away- to leave- to forget this man. However, he did not. He stared into the man's dark eyes as fear overcame his body.

"Hello lad," the man greeted with a sugar-coated smile and a false sense of a friendly bravado, "And who might you be?"

The mans eyes sparkled as he looked at the fear in the eyes opposite of him- drinking it in and relishing in its sweetness.

"I'm Wi-Bill," William responded, catching himself on giving out his real name. The man before him, he just knew, couldn't be trusted, "Bill Cipher," he finalized.

"Well, Bill Cipher, " he said with a raise of an arched brow, "It's a pleasure to meet you,"

"And what would Your name be?" William asked, cautiously, rocking up on his toes in a feeble attempt to match the mans height.

The man chuckled at his question, straightening his back and pulling up his cane. "Child, I can't just go around throwing out my name willy-nilly," he told the boy, "that could cause a dangerous situation. You see, names hold a lot of unrecognized power,"

William stared at the strange man curiously, "Oh," he breathed out.

"However, for now, I suppose you may call me Inc," he said with a lazy smile, and a tip of his hat.

"But, I thought you said you shouldn't-"

"Yes, yes, I know what I said," he rolled his eyes, "but names only have power over you when you use them properly," William stopped to consider this a moment, his lips pursed in thought, and his head tilting slightly to the side.

"Boys!" He faintly heard the call of his mother from the house.

"I suppose that would be your call to leave then?" Inc asked him, leaning back against a tree.

"Yes," William said with a sigh, casting a glance over his shoulder at his house, "But before I go, I must ask. What're you doing here?"

"That, my dear boy, I cannot reveal to you just yet," Inc told him, "But, don't fret, for I'm sure you'll piece the puzzle together in your own time,"

Inc's eyes moved up from the boy, to the shaken man arriving behind him. William followed his gaze to Phillip.

"Come on now," his brother commanded, "Didn't you hear mother callin' us?" The light in his eyes vanished as his gaze landed upon the man of Williams attention. "Ah, so who's this then?" He asked, placing a hand on his brothers shoulder. Inc smirked, squashing down his desire to giggle.

"Inc," the man answered in place of William, "Am I correct in assuming you'd be the boys brother?"

"Yes," he answered, cordially, "Phillip Cipher," he finished with an extent of his hand. Inc placed his gloved one in his, squeezing his fingers around the others tightly, with a smile.

"I'll allow you two to leave," Inc said sweetly, glancing at their house "You seem to be needed elsewhere,"

Phillip nodded, giving him a tight smile, "Goodbye, Inc. It's been a pleasure,"

He jostled his brothers shoulder, pulling him along at his side as he turned toward the house.

"Goodbye, Phillip," Inc called out with a tilt of his head, looking down on the boys' departure with amused eyes, "Goodbye, William,"

William stopped in his steps, throwing his head over shoulder, "What?" he asked. When his eyes found the bush, he saw with dismay that Inc had already vanished, leaving not a trace of his appearance aside from his brothers discomfort, and his intense curiosity.

_How could he know that?_

He turned back around, running to catch up with Phillip, "How'd you know that man?" He asked him.

"William, why would you think I know him?" His brother replied with a furrowed brow.

"Cause you're a schmuck liar," William replied simply.

"Or maybe you're just bad at reading people," Phillip countered, with a playful smile.

"Maybe you're just bad at defending yourself," he said with a laugh, running towards the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm still working out the kinks in the story and the idea isn't perfect but I just wanna see where this takes me. :)


	2. Disastrous Deals

William yanked open the door with a smile, his brother trailing behind him. His father took position at the head of their table, a bowl of stew set before him. He looked impatiently at his sons' as they made their way towards the table and took their seats. 

"So Phillip," his mother began with a nervous smile, cutting slices of bread off of a loaf,"your father and I have something we have been meanin' to tell ya." She looked towards her husband, quietly signalling for him to take over. He licked his lips before looking at his son, and giving him a concerned smile.

"Son- your mother and I have been thinkin' about your future lately," their father said, stroking the the side of his beard thoughtfully, "And we realized that you need a strong foundation from which to build your life."

Phillips dark eyes' narrowed, landing on the elder man, "Father, you know already my plans for the future," he said curtly, his fingers gripping the edge of the table in anger at the over-discussed topic. 

"Phillip, going to the city is not a life plan. Becoming a doctor is not a life plan for someone like you. It's about time you get your head outta' the clouds, and start thinkin' of what your life really is, and what you can really do!" His father yelled, his cheeks flushing in anger, turning red as his hair. "This town is where you belong! Not some God-damned city! How do you plan on payin' for your schoolin'?! How do you plan to get by out there?! You need to start being realistic, boy!"

"I don't need you to make decisions for me father!" Phillip yelled back, rising from his seat, "How would you know what's good for me or not?! You have never even left the boundaries of our town! You have no acceptance of the world around you! You have no compassion!" His chair flew back from the table as he moved towards the door. 

"I know more of what's good for you than yourself, that's for sure!" Their father boomed, "I have no need for compassion, son. Compassion weakens you. Compassion stops you from doing what you really need to in life! Stops you from getting anywhere! Stops you from being in control!" His fists slammed down on the table as he, too, rose and stood by his son. 

"You think you know about the world, father, but you're blind! You see only what you want to- only the parts that seem convenient for you- only the"

The sound of bone hitting flesh filled the air as their father's knuckles collided into his son's jaw. Philip grunted, stepping back from his father, and holding his injured cheek. 

"You don't tell me what I know in life, Phillip," their father said with a dark glint arising in his light eyes. 

Phillip withdrew his hand from his injury, regaining his composure as he walked towards the door once more. 

"Boy, where do you think you're goin'?" their father yelled. 

"Anywhere else but here," He fired back, grabbing his coat, and slamming the door shut. 

The silence that overcame the cabin was suffocating. William was afraid that his breaths were heavy enough to reveal his discomfort. His brothers' future was an overworked subject in his house, usually taking prevalence over most other topics, and usually resulting in one of the men leaving. Each time it was discussed, he chose no side, opting, instead, for silence as his defense. 

After nearly ten minutes of silence and the sounds of slurping soup, his mother tentatively spoke up, "William, dear, could you head out to find Phillip? He couldn't have wandered far." 

His father spoke no objection, but glared in his mothers' direction. 

William stood, throwing a quick glance in his father's direction before heading towards the door. 

"Boy, you make sure, if you find him, to talk some sense into him," his father demanded, "His place is here, in Gravity Falls. As is yours."

"Yes Pa," William replied quietly, before quickly running out the door. 

In the time that had passed inside, night had begun its' descent on the town, casting its' long shadow overhead. Crickets had started their nightly orchestra and the wind blew harshly through the air. William pulled his parka closer as he came upon the edge of the forest. He discovered a long time ago that when looking for his brother, this was the best place to start. 

He pushed past the overgrown thicket of branches, squeezing into the woods. The hairs on the nape of his neck rose as he came to the realization of just how alone he was in the dark. With a new found determination to find Philip and leave the forest, he pushed on. 

The further he ventured into the brush, the darker the world around him became, and the more real his fears became. He recalled the stories his brother would tell him late at night when they were sure that their parents were asleep. Stories of horror and gore, and of pesky children poking their noses into business that didn't concern them.

The sound of muffled voices caused William to stop and hold his breath, deciding which direction to move in. He moved forward quietly, holding back leaves as he peered into a small clearing. Phillip stood with his back to him, his russet hair gleaming in the moonlight. Across from him Inc was perched on a rock, his hands loosely gripping onto his cane.

"Please, this has to be done now," Phillip begged, his eyes pleading, "He isn't ever going to understand my wishes,"

Inc smirked, tilting his head to the side and narrowing his eyes, "What do you require me to do? Have him vanish? Incapacitate him?"

"Kill him," Phillip responded, staring intently at the ground, his hands balled into fists at his sides.

"Oh?" Inc questioned, raising his brows slightly with surprise, "How so?" 

"I don't care how. I don't care what happens. I just need him out of my life," Phillip snarled, all former compassion gone from his body. 

"Funny," Inc mused, "His life will be taken away by the very thing he gave life to," 

Phillip's eyes narrowed at the demon, "Hilarious," he paused to stare at the lack of life in Inc's eyes, "Now, do we have a deal, or not?" 

"Oh, why of course," Inc smiled, revealing a set of sharp, pearly, teeth, "I do love to meddle in the lives of humans after all, and, who doesn't enjoy a good deal?"

"Good," Phillip replied, taking in a deep breath. 

Inc stretched his arm out in front of him, his fingers uncurling in one fluid gesture. Phillip glanced at him uneasily, before placing his hand in the others. Inc squeezed his fingers closed around Phillips, shaking once, twice, three times and smirking.

"I look forward to this escapade, dear Phillip," he said, smiling dangerously. 

"As am I," Phillip responded smoothly, "But I'm afraid I must now take my leave. If I stay too long, William will certainly come after me."

"Ah yes, the boy," Inc responded thoughtfully, "Goodbye Phillip."

"Goodbye,"

Safe in his hiding spot, William sat speechless as his brother pushed back a branch and headed off into the forest. Inc stayed on the rock, staring off into the distance in thought. After a moments of hesitation William burst through the bush, tumbling into the clearing.

Inc's eyes lit up in recognition at the sight, "Ah, young William," he said cheerfully, "So nice to see you again,"

"You're gonna kill him," William breathed out, "You're gonna kill my father?!"

"William, dear boy, this is just business," Inc replied calmly, "You must understand, this isn't anything personal. Just business." 

"How is this just business? This is a life!" He cried out, "Why would Phillip do this? How could he?" 

Inc rose from his spot on the rock, coming to William and kneeling down to his eye level, "Shush now child, it will all be okay,"

"How will any of this be okay?" William whined, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. 

"Don't concern yourself with that now," Inc told him, nearly rolling his eyes at the child's lack of understanding, "Just listen to me,"

"Okay," the boy sniffled, stepping closer to the demon with caution. 

"I can be summoned if I'm ever needed- or if one would like to make a deal. If you need me, simply call out my name," Inc paused, before smiling, "Incubus," 

Williams eyes widened ever so slightly, "I thought you said names hold unrecognized power...why tell me yours?"

"You, dear boy, are an important pawn in my game," he replied smoothly, "Remember, if you need me- call," the demons left eye closed in a quick wink before he disappeared from sight. 

"Incubus?" William spoke quietly, glancing around the clearing, "where'd you go?"

"Geesh, kid," Inc spoke up from behind him, "What is it you need?"

"Well.. you didn't say goodbye," William said cautiously, fidgeting in his spot and mot meeting Inc's eyes. 

The demon smiled for a moment, his heart genuinely melting, "Okay," he said quietly, "Goodbye, William," It was in that moment, as he looked down upon the small blonde child, that he knew he had to keep him.

"Goodbye Inc," William replied as the demon vanished once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about how long I took to finally update this, but... well... it's here now.


	3. Natural Nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I haven't really been writing for a while, so sorry about that, but with the recent events taking place in the gravity falls Fandom I've started to write some more in the fics I've started.

By the time William had found his way to the forests' edge, night was already upon them, and he strained his eyes to see through the darkness. He could see his brother resting on a tree stump, his head down in his hands, his fingers curled into his hair. He cautiously stepped into the clearing, his eyes trained on his brother, unsure if he should even call him that anymore. 

"Phillip," he called out as he walked towards him. The man looked up, tears staining his freckled cheeks, his eyes blood-shot and puffy. 

"William," he said in recognition, offering the boy a meager smile, "I'm sorry you had to come looking for me," 

William took a seat on the thicket of grass in front of the older man, crossing his legs and placing his hands on his knees. "Pa's furious this time, Phillip," he said quietly, his eyes down-turned.

His brother sighed, "Yes, I know," 

"But that doesn't mean that he doesn't love you," William said after a moment, looking up at his brother with glassy eyes, "He's only mad because he wants what he thinks is best for you," 

Phillip paused, smiling sadly, "Yes, I know that, too,"

The two sat for a while, enjoying the cool night and the crickets' symphony around them. "I think I'm gonna head inside, Phillip,"  William said, rising up from his spot. 

"Aye. I'll be in in just a moment," he responded, not taking his eyes off of the woods in front of them. 

William nodded before he began to walk back towards home, his mind spinning. He took slow, deliberate footsteps as he went, thinking about everything that had happened to him that day. 

He opened the door to the house slowly, the hinges squeaking as he did so, and stepped into the warmth. His mother sat by the fire, staring into it with glazed eyes. Startled she glanced up, a smile forming on her face that didn't quite reach her eyes. 

"Hello William," she said quietly, "Did you find you brother?"

"Yes ma," he answered obediently, "He's sittin' outside but he's gonna come in soon he said," 

"That's good dear," she sighed, the room going quiet aside from the cackling of the fire. 

"I'm just gonna head up to bed," William said, staring quizzically at his mother and her distant look.

"Yes, okay," she replied, "Goodnight, honey,"

He smiled at her, her expression blank before he headed up the stairs. The hall was dark and quiet as he made his way to his room. 

Downstairs the door squeaked once again and he paused, listening for voices. 

"Hello mother," Phillip said as he shut the door. 

Their mother glanced up from the fire once again, "I'm glad you came back, Phillip,"  



	4. Painful Possessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY GUYS WEIRDMAGEDDON (EXCUSE MY SPELLING I DON'T FEEL LIKE LOOKING UP HOW TO SPELL IT) JUST ENDED AND I'M DYING A LITTLE BIT.   
> Okay, okay I'm good now.

William stayed quiet as he crouched in the hall, ears trained on the voices echoing below him.

Downstairs his brother had taken a seat across from the chair his mother was residing in, eyes watching the fire like her. 

"So, how's this plan working?" He asked nonchalantly, glancing across at her.

"Well tomorrow you go hunting with your father," she said, an edge in her vocie, "And while you're away, a storm will brew. You'll get lost," she crossed her legs, "And bada-bing, bada-boom a tree will crash on him. Simple, and believable." 

Phillip paused and made eye contact, studying his mothers' slitted pupils, "That simple?" 

She smiled, a menacing thing, and raised her brows, "He'll die almost instantaneously. Won't feel much of a thing at all. And when it's all said and done, you'll be free," 

He thought for a moment, that this was the last chance to back out, before he smiled in return, drawling out, "Excellent," 

"Now, Phillip, you should be upstairs when your mother comes back," she said, smoothing out some wrinkles on her dress. 

The man stood, flexing his fingers, "Thank you, Inc. This is my salvation," 

"Don't thank me, kid. This is simply my business," she replied.

Phillip watched as her pupils began to shrink back towards a circle with fascination. 

"And by the by, watch out for your brother," Inc said lastly, glancing knowingly at the staircase. 

Phillip nodded, and gave a grim smile before he headed up the stairs. 

William scurried away down the hall, sliding on the wood and throwing himself into his room. Fear overtook his body as he slid into his bed, tossing the covers over his head. 

"That wasn't my mother," he whispered quietly as a tear slid down his cheek. He stayed quiet and listened to the creaking of floorboards as his brother started down the hall.

A shriek echoed through the night, his mother coming to her senses, coming back to reality- back from the dreamscape. 

Thoughts became jumbled in his head, so he held his hands over his ears, trying to block out the world around him. He knew what he had to do.


	5. Mourning Mornings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo I'm back, it's been a while huh? Sorry about that, as always, but hey, writing's hard.

As the morning came, the town of Gravity Falls awoke, and with it so did Phillip. He sighed, breathing in the morning air as he stretched in his bed. Today was the day.   
Today was his day. 

He slid the covers off and stood from his bed carefully, smiling to himself. After today, everything would change. Inc would make sure of that. 

He left his room to ready himself for the hunting trip. A part of him felt guilty and, sure, who wouldn't, knowing that they were about to be the cause of their own father's death? But that part of him was silenced by the larger part of him that knew that this was for the best.   
The best for him.   
The best for his mother.   
The best for William.   
He knew it. 

He walked downstairs with a spring in his step, his chipper attitude helping him stay calm during this time. His mother was cooking breakfast, his father sitting at the table, and already being informed of the trip by his wife, was ready to go. From the looks of things William was nowhere to be found. 

"Good morning Pa," Phillip smiled as he took a seat, "Mornin' mother" 

She smiled back at him, placing a bowl of oatmeal in front of him, and a plate of scrapple in the center of the table. His father quickly took the meat and the three ate in a content silence.

Upstairs William was still asleep, the blankets tangled around his ankles, and his knees brought up to his chest. That night hadn't been kind to him. He fell asleep rather quickly considering the circumstances, however his dreams were plagued with the visions of death and of suffering. 

He slowly cracked his eyelids open minutes later when he heard the door slam closed on the floor below. He pushed the blankets from his body and threw his legs off the side of the bed, before jumping to the window. His father and brother walked from the house, each with a musket in hand, his brother carrying a satchel on his left shoulder. His father smiled at his eldest son with a sparkle in his eye.

Williams' hand curled instinctively around the windowpane as he watched the scene in front of him. His brothers' eyes trailed over to the woods, focusing on something just out of Williams eyesight, before smirking and leading his father off in the other direction. He knew that things would never be the same after this.


	6. Excellent Escapes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, wow I've been gone long. But with Gravity Falls coming to an end not long ago, I've been starved for more stories with the characters. Not only that, but the official journal was just recently released. And I'm happy to say that I have my very own copy of it. 

 

The wind howled out in agony, echoing through the stormy night as gray clouds began to swirl and dance in the dark, starless sky. William watched, fascinated with the occurrence, out of a rickety window, his blonde hair glimmering in the candlelight beside him. Thunder boomed, and,moments later, lighting struck the grass with a flash that caused the boys' dark eyes to twinkle at the sight.

 

His mother stood from her seat at their table, wiping her hands along her apron, and glancing at her son."William," she scolded, with concerned eyes,"Step away from the window, 'fore you get struck yourself. Won't be so curious then, I assume,"

 

The boy pouted, but obliged, stepping away from the glass, "Yes, ma," he answered, obediently. With a huff he moved to take her place at the table, sitting down on one of the splintering chairs, and pulling his knees up to his chest, resting his feet at the edge of the seat.

 

His mother shot a fleeting glance at their door once more, before she moved to retrieve a quilt from their cabinet. She ran her hands along the smooth wooden door before gently opening it, the motion soothing her worries some. "I do hope Philip and your pa return soon," she spoke absently as she pulled out the blanket, "This storm doesn't seem to be lettin' up any. We can't have em out there during it."

 

William looked to his mother, sharing her same concern. "I'm sure that they'll be fine," he reassured her, softly, hoping she wouldn't sense the lies in his words. It wasn't their normal routine to stay out this late, especially in a storm. His mother couldn't help but worry as she thought of this.

 

"Ma?" William asked quietly, looking up at his mother with large eyes.

 

"Yes William?" She responded, a forced smile creeping onto her lips, her eyes dead.

 

"Why do they have to fight so much?" He questioned her.

 

"Well, they disagree on a lot of things," She replied quickly, "You know that."

 

"Yeah," William trailed off, allowing them both to drift off into their own thoughts for a bit.

 

"May I be excused mother?" William finally asked, a plan already formed in his mind.

 

"Of course William," she replied distantly, her eyes focused on the storm outside.

 

William quietly made the trek up the steps and walked from room to room, searching for the window with the shortest distance from the ground.

 

He threw open the window in his brothers room, eyeing the ground with unease. He carefully stuck a leg out the window, before sticking out his other leg, and standing precariously on the ledge that was created by the logs on the house.

 

He closed his eyes and took a deep breathe and decided he'd jump at the count of three.

 

" **Three** ..."  
_He needed to save his father._  
" **Two** ..."  
_Why_ _would_ _his brother do this?_  
" **One** ..."  
_How is he going to be able to do this?_

 

He felt the wind rush past him, rain droplets whipping against his face, and then he felt hard, wet, grass below him as he rolled across the ground. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it feels really nice to be writing again tbh. So here ya go

William brushed off the pieces of wet grass that clung to his body, feeling a deep ache in his bones from the fall. Regardless he got up, stretching out a bit before heading in the direction he saw the pair start off in that morning. 

The storm brewed around him, immediately soaking him, a deep chill settling in his core. He couldn't tell if this coldness was from the rain or the betrayal he felt from his brother. But he tried his best to ignore this as his bare feet squashed into the flooded grass below him. He reached the edge of the woods quickly and the darkness that then surrounded him was frightening. He knew that lurking somewhere out there were monsters. A demon. And a human. 

He ran through the woods for what felt like hours. Scratches covered his body, his feet a bloody mess from the forest floor. He had slipped once or twice, covering himself in debree. But still, he pushed on. He was following his instinct on this one. And that instinct told him to run towards the center of the storm. As he got closer the rain pounded harder, the wind whipped faster, and somehow, the forest grew brighter. A blue light shone through the trees, calling to the boy and this he took as a sign that he was to keep going. 

He followed the light, his legs growing wobbly beneath his body by this point. Eventually he heard laughter- distant and jarbled. Now he slowed his pace as he knew he was close. This was it. 

Up ahead he could see the source of the light. In a large clearing he could make out the tall, inky form of what he assumed to be Inc. Radiating from the demons body was the blue streams of light. The demon was cackling, his body twisting in his fit of hysteria. As he approached the clearing he could see the full details of the scene. Inc's face was stained with red, large black claws sticking out from his fingertips, and from his back a pair of dark wings had sprouted. A hauntingly beautiful image, he decided. Like a fallen angel. 

William could also see that the demon's plan had worked out accordingly. A large tree had fallen behind the man, and he could see the top of his father's head sticking out from underneath it, blood coating his hair, forming a puddle beneath him. But this was not the only life lost. Beside his father was a head full of auburn hair- Phillip. 

A screamed ripped it's way passed his lips as his tears mixed with the water dripping down his head.  
He was too late. 

Inc quickly turned towards the sound of the screams, his eyes falling upon the head of the small blond cowaring behind the trunk of a tree. With an inhuman grace he approached the shaking boy. Whether this was from rage or fear neither of them were quite sure. 

"Why hello there, William," he purred, "Always a pleasure" the demon smiled, barring his sharp teeth to the boy, who showed no fear in return. 

"How could you?" the blond whispered, eyes trained on the ground. 

"I'm a demon dear boy, of that I'm sure you're aware," he replied casually. 

"I won't let you get away with this" 

"I know you won't," he smiled again, walking back towards the center of the clearing, "You know, I like you, kid. You've got guts coming out here and all. So, I'm gonna let you in on a secret." 

William slowly entered the clearing, hatred burning in his eyes, "Please do." 

"Anyone can make a deal with a demon," Inc said, falling backwards into a sitting position, floating above the ground, "And they can fix any problem in their life," he paused, glancing at the lifeless corpse of Phillip, "If you do it right."

William looked up at the demon with wet lashes, "You want me to use you to fix the problem that you caused?" He spit out. 

"Me?" the demon laughed, tossing his head back, "I just carry out the desires of humans- I'm a vessel for their wishes, really. And your brother was the mastermind behind this operation. Quite a short lived one, but one nonetheless." 

William considered this, refusing to look at his brother for fear of the tears returning, "So you can fix this?" 

"It's it's what you desire of me, William," the demon walked towards the boy swiftly, "So whadya say? Is that what you desire?" 

"And what do you get out of this?" William asked, cautiously. 

"Well we've got a thinker over here, don't we? That's something that brother dearest never bothered to ask of me, unfortunately," Inc flexed his fingers, stretching out his arms, "If I bring back your father and brother you live out the rest of your human life with me. How's that?" 

Williams eyes finally met with the demon's, "What?" he asked, "Why?" 

"Surprising as it may be, being a demon isn't quite the most social life- things get pretty lonely," Inc mused, watching the child, "And I find you very interesting." 

William hesitated for a moment, "I have some conditions," he said softly. 

"Oh, well of course," the demon said. 

"When you bring them back, I'd like for them to get along," William looked towards Inc for approval. 

"Done," he said, "What's next?"

"While living with you, you can't hurt me, or do any of your demon things to me without permission."

The demon chuckled, watching the boy fidget, "Yes." 

"And lastly, if there's any tricks in this deal, I want you to tell them to me now," 

Inc looked shocked for a moment, before smiling. This is what he got for making a deal with a child. The boy's innocence proved to work in his own favor, "When I bring back your brother and your father they'll have no recollection of what happened over the past day. Along with that, they'll have no idea of your existence. The same for that extends to your mother, and the rest of your town. No one will remember a William Cipher ever living in Gavity Falls. You'll be erased."

William's eyes grew wide as he thought about what this all meant, "And there's nothing else you'd want instead of this?" 

"Not a thing," Inc replied. He held his hand out towards the boy, invitingly, "So, do we have a deal?" 

William took a deep breath and stole a glance at his family's lifeless bodies, "Yes. Incubus, we have a deal." 

The demon grinned as William placed his hand inside his own, "Excellent." 

Blue light enveloped the pair, Inc's laughter erupting through the air. William was stunned, the light burning his eyes, his skin, his very soul. And just as it had begun, it was over, the world around him fading into darkness. The last thing he saw was a pair of red orbs staring intently into his own eyes. 

"See you soon," a sing-song voice called out to him.


End file.
